The currently existing power plants basically use coal, oil or nuclear energy to generate energy. The required energy is generated by the conversion of thermal energy to mechanical energy, and then to electrical energy. However, the storage of oil, coal and uranium in the world is decreasing day by day. Resource development is increasingly high in cost and resource development is very dangerous. During a mining process, serious coal mine disasters, casualties and other serious accidents can easily occur.
In addition, burning of coal, oil and other fuels produces large amount of sulfur dioxide and other chemicals into the atmosphere. This causes serious air pollution, increase in carbon dioxide emission and global warming. This greatly affects the human health. Nuclear power requires a small amount of uranium fuel before production. However, after production, nuclear fuel waste, though small in size, contains radioactive material. Usually, the nuclear fuel waste will have to be kept over several decades before it is considered safe and would not affect the ecological environment. The nuclear fuel waste must be treated with great care. In case of accident, radioactive substance will be released into the outside environment and will cause serious damage to the ecological environment and human. Thus the risk of using nuclear energy is relatively high. Wind power, hydraulic power and solar power generation belong to the category of energy regeneration. The damage of these kinds of power generation to the ecological environment is relatively small. However, the generation of power by wind, water and solar energy is limited. The power generation efficiency is not stable and is greatly affected by the weather condition. They are also high in repair and maintenance costs, leading to high electricity costs and low in economic benefit.
There is a need to provide an improved electric power generator and an improved method of generating electric power that is more effective and reliable, safe to the ecological environment and low in costs.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding an electric power generator, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the electric power generator disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.